Talk:Avengers: Rage of Ultron Vol 1 1
When Does This Take Place? When does Rage of Ultron take place? Because he died in Age of Ultron #10, but the Avengers Unity Division has some of it's current members. So how can Ultron be dead, but reappear now? Flux 345 (talk) 14:18, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :This Ultron was a version of Ultron (probably Ultron-7 or Ultron-8, or something in between) the Avengers battled years ago, some time between Avengers #145 and #155, due to the Avengers line up being the same as the present in said period (the big three plus Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Beast, Hawkeye, Yellowjacket and Vision). To end him, they sent him to space. :In the present, his spaceship crashed in Titan, he took it over and then went back to Earth. :The real thing that brings up the issue of where does it take place is Hank Pym. Because in the end of this story he's merged with Ultron, while Hank Pym in Time Runs Out is regular Hank Pym. :My guess is that this OGN takes place in the post-Secret Wars Marvel Universe, in the same manner All-New, All-Different Avengers does. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Then which version of Ultron was in Age of Ultron? That could make sense, but I'm thinking it could have happened between when AXIS ends and Time Runs Out begins. Hank Pym was going by Giant-Man in here and didn't become Yellowjacket again until Time Runs Out, when he joined the Illuminati. So what could have happened was AXIS, Rage of Ultron (where Hank becomes merged with this Ultron, but ends up getting separated), then Time Runs Out (where he goes back to being Yellowjacket and joins the Illuminati). Flux 345 (talk) 21:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, the version of Ultron in Age of Ultron was one who followed the others in order. :I doubt this OGN takes place anytime before Secret Wars. The Marvel Universe will exist again after Secret Wars, that's been confirmed with the announcement of All-New, All-Different Avengers and Uncanny Inhumans. It's most likely Hank Pym became Giant-Man after Secret Wars, and then Rage of Ultron happened. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:58, April 2, 2015 (UTC) What makes you think it doesn't? I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just wondering. I mean, Quicksilver, Sabertooth, and Sam Wilson joined the AUD after AXIS. Plus Steve Rogers isn't going by Captain America (other than a flashback) and Time Runs Out is months later so it could have happened. And does this mean that Ultron Forever and Avengers Millennium are post-Secret Wars too? Flux 345 (talk) 23:18, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Because of Pymtron. I doubt they're having Hank Pym go back to being himself right after such an important event in his history. Plus, it makes sense it takes place after Secret Wars. :Additonally, according to Tom Brevoort, the new Thor hasn't joined the Avengers in the present. So it makes sense this story takes place in the post-Secret Wars Marvel, when it is confirmed she's going to be an Avenger (that would also make Guardians Team-Up #1 and #2 take place post-SW). ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Wasp referred to X-Men Evolution cartoon universe when she mentioned an "another time and place".--Primestar3 (talk) 20:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC)